


If I Die Young.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Steve Rogers, Missions Gone Wrong, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader is a Stark, Sad, Sad Ending, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) Stark is younger sister of Tony Stark, an Avenger and Captain America's sweetheart. She has money, beautiful life, lovefull boyfriend and control of her life. But one day she has to go to a mission with her teammate Hawkeye. They think they will blow up a HYDRA base but something unexpected is waiting for them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young.

“Which blood type?”

“B Rh+.”

“Damn it too much bleeding!”

“We need more bandages these are all soaked.”

“Oh lord…”

“Electro shock! NOW! Charge 200!”

“Again!”

“Again!”

“Fuck it! 275!”

“Charge!”

“Again!”

“Again!”

“Damn it!”

“Charge 300!”

“Doctor we can’t she is gone.”

“No. We have to save her. This is an Avenger on this table damn it! We have to save her!”

“Time of death: 02.17”

“Damn it!”

***2 Days Ago***

“Are you eating that?” I asked my brother.

“You fucking know I am.” Tony answered. I laughed and took his cake from nearly his mouth. Steve looked at us and laughed silently.

“You two are actually cute.” he said. 

“But Stevie. We are cuter. I mean you and I you know.” I said and went to him and sat on his lap.

“(Y/n).” he softly warned me. It wasn’t like he didn’t like my brother or he didn’t like to touch me. Hell he loved to touch me but in front of Tony he was a bit uncomfortable.

“I saw him sneaking from his own room with his bare ass after fucking two girls so he can see me sitting on my boyfriend’s lap.”

“How many fucking times are you going to bring up that memory? Yeah I was drunk, yes my ass was out so fucking what? Your relationship with Capsicle is freaking built on that memory. Whenever damn we three are in the same room that one fucking time with my ass bare has to be mentioned! And by the way my ass is awesome.”

“Sure Tony you freakimg are a Kardashian.” I said. He looked at me with that diva look and I laughed.

“I prefer Kate Hudson thank you very much.” he said.

“Are you okay Stevie? Did he used too much language?” I asked patting my boyfriend’s cheek.

“Well I live with two Stark’s and I date one of them so I kind of used to language.”

“Did you wanted to say, I live with two Stark’s and I fuck one of them?” Tony asked.

“Oh you so wish he was fucking you.” I said.

“Please keep me out of that crazy sibling fight.” Steve begged.

“But you are the trophy!” I said.

“Thank you doll. Now I feel like some kind of prize and not human.”

“You are our human prize.” Tony said. I laughed. Steve looked at me with his big puppy eyes and I kissed his lips softly. He looked at ne with that adoring look and my cheeks flushed. He caresed my back and kissed my nose.

***

“Hold me closer please.” I said my eyes closed Steve pecked my neck and pulled me closer to his chest. I sighed happily. 

“Good?” he asked me his voice sleepy.

“The best.” I whispered. He smiled to my bare neck and nuzzled his face.

“You know that I love you, very much right?”

“I love you too. Very much.” I said.

“If I will ask you to marry me? What would you say?”

“I’d say no. Because I am still young Steve. We are serious and there is no other man in this world I would like to marry other than you but it is a big responsibility and I am a Stark.” I said.

“You know once I asked your father about marrying one girl he was dating and he said the same thing. Not the same but very similar.” 

“It is in the blood.” I said smiling.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Cap.”

***1 Day Ago***

“I have a bad feeling.” Wanda said I took a big sip from my coffee and looked at her.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t like this mission (y/n). It is wicked.”

“You are just anxious.” I said rubbing her arm.

“I hope…” she said I could see how disturbed she was.

“(y/n)!” I heard Steve and before approaching him I squeezed Wanda’s hand.

“Everything will be okay.” I said and smiled at her.

“(y/n)! Doll!”

“I am coming Capt’n!” I said and looked at Wanda once again.

***

“Ready?” Steve asked as hr checked my parachute.

“Relax darling I was born to fly.” I said winking.

“You won’t fly. You will fall from sky with a bag on your back.”

“Relax.” I repeated and kissed him softly.

“If anything happens scream and I will kick Tony to save you.” he said.

“I won’t save her. If she is gone more money is left to me.” Tony said.

“I will kill you Tony. But before I will marry Steve and leave my whole money to him and all money will be ours.” I said before jumping.

***

“It is quiet.” I said.  _ Too damn quiet. _

“Yeah… Do you think it is a trap?” Clint asked from behind me.

“I am not sure. It might be.” I said and prepared my gun.

“Doll what is happening there?” we heard Steve’s worried voice coming from intercom.

“Tell your boyfriend to chill.” Clint said. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Nothing is happening Steve. I think we are alone here.”

“It might be a trap. Be careful.” Steve said. 

“I am not sure. It is not too empty. It doesn’t feel fake. It is abandoned.” I said.

“(y/n)! Look what I found!” Clint whisper shouted.

“Doll?”

“Clint is playing with computers. Wait a minute… Oh god.” 

“What is happening doll?”

“They experimented here. Not Wanda kinded it is more physcal. Oh god.”

“(y/n)! Clint! Get out of there!” we heard Wanda’s terrified voice.

“What is happening Wanda?” I asked.

“Get out of there! Now!”

“What is happening?” Clint shouted but before I could comment something threw me to the wall. Fuck.

“(y/n)!” Steve said.

“(y/n)?” Clint asked. “What are these?” he asked looking at the human like creature in front if us.

“This are the first experiments of HYDRA. They are insane. The are programmed not to kill but to destroy. Get out of there.” Wanda said.

“How many of them are there?” I asked.

“5.”

“Hold on. We are coming.” I heard Steve.

***Present Time***

“Where is my sister!” Tony shouted to nurse which came out of the surgery room. She was silent and I had that deep sick feeling in my gut.

“Where is my god damn sister!” Tony said. Nurse kept staring at him. Maybe he was afraid of his anger maybe his name.

“Nurse. Please (y/n) is very important to us and we need to know. How is her condition?” I asked.

“I am sorry.” the nurse whispered.

“Oh my God.” I heard Wanda’s voice. And I knew my little (y/n) was gone.

“We lost Miss Stark. She couldn’t fight anymore.”

“No. No! My sister is not dead. My baby girl id not dead. She can’t be dead. She can’t die before me. She can’t leave me. She wouldn’t. Where is my sister? I want to talk with my sister!” Tony was crying. He was in a shock. I slowly sat down and tried to deal with it. Deal with (y/n), my doll, being dead. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. I met Nat’s wet eyes. She was shaking her head slowly.

“She is gone.” was the only thing I could manage to say. They had to give some sleeping meds to Tony. He was getting violent. Nat and Bruce went to check on Clint who just came out of his own surgery. Alive at least. He didn’t know (y/n) was gone and I had no heart to be there when they would announce her death once more.

I took a deep breath.

“Do you want to see her? I mean… To say goodbye?” Sam asked. He looked a bit lost a bit shocked. I had no idea what.

“Yeah. I should. I need to.” I said amd slowly walked to the room where her little body was kept. I opened the door barely. My hands were shaking too much.

“Are you sure you don’t need some calming drugs Cap?” someone asked.

“No. I need to see her.”

She was laying in her blood soaked uniform. A big claw scar on her right side. Revealing her inner organs but I didn’t care it was the last time I’d see her face and it hurt.

“I am so sorry (y/n)...” I apologized sitting on my knees to watch her statue perfect face. Lifeless face. “I am sorry I wasn’t fast enough. I wanted to be there but part of me knee I was too slow. They were hurting you. It is just… I feel empty (y/n). Without you I feel like I am useless. Now that I lost the most important thing in my life. I lost you (y/n). Can you fucking believe that? Can you believe I can survive without you? When you were more important than the air I breath doll. You still are more important. How I will survive doll? How? Gosh! Your brother is a mess. He is in shock. He lost himself. But… I wish I could lose myself too. It would be less painfull than losing you.” I took a deep breath and wiped my tears. I kissed her stone cold hand and put it to my cheek. Her skin… It was dead cold, it was dead still but it was her skin and it made it perfect. “I knew it was a bad idea to send you there. Two people are never enough for a secret base and look at us now. One Avenger dead one holding to life hardly. Stark junior is dead damn it and it is Hawkeye who is barely breathing. It is my doll who is dead.” I sobbed. “I love you doll. I love you too fucking much to let you go. I can’t bury you. Doll how can I bury you? You are too young too damn young to be buried. You have so much to live. We have so much to live together. You can’t abandon me now? You promised me damn it. Love you promised me one day you and I would get married. Who the fuck will I marry now? I don’t want to marry now that you are not here. I love you and no one else. You and me doll… You and me forever. You said that (y/n)! Forever! I love you and only you.” I was out of my worlds. So I just sat there holding her small hand. I have no idea how long I sat there. I just kept sitting there until someone came in.

“It is my fault.” I heard Wanda’s broken voice.

“Wanda…”

“I felt it Steve. I felt that something terribke would happen but I didn’t say anything. I didn’t stop her. I am sorry.”

“It is not your fault. It is no ones fault.” I said.

“You are blaming yourself.”

“I knew two weren’t enough. But still I didn’t add anyone.”

“But Cap…”

“(y/n) is dead. And that is it.” I said.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“No.”

“Cap…”

“I won’t be okay becausr a part of me will always be missing. But I am used to losing people. Most important ones. So I will survive.”

“Tony?”

“Tony I am afraid would not takd it as easy as I did. I can live with pain but Tony… When Tony lost his parents, his mother he held onto (y/n). She was all he had and now he lost her. Everything he had. When I woke up in this century I lost everything everyone I knew but I had a brand new life. Then I met (y/n). She was such a doll. Pretty face, charming smile and those big shiny eyes. I forgot how to breath for a second you know. I forgot who I was and then she hugged me like she was an old friend and first time in my life I felt like I really belonged to somewhere. And my meaningless life was saved from its form.”

“She is perfect. I mean… She was. She was perfect.”

“I know.”

“We need to check Tony.”

“How is Clint?” I asked.

“Alive. And he learned about her and he… He broked down Cap. He… He was there with her and now he thinks it is becausr he couldn’t save her. He blames himself. Anyone in his place would. You need to talk with him.”

“Yeah…”

“And Tony needs to say goodbye to his sister.”

“Yeah…”

“We need to plan the ceremony.”

“I will go talk with Clint. Can you bring Tony here? I will join you soon.”

***

I was looking at her face she was in her coffin. It was the last goodbye. She was in a beautiful creme satin dress. Shr had small elegant pearls over her neck. Her hair was styled perfectly. Soft pink lipstick on her lips. She looked beautiful like I imagined her in our wedding but it was not a wedding. It wasn’t anything good. It was her one last good bye. One last big good bye. I touched her cheek. So cold and so frozen…

“One last time huh doll?” I asked. It has been 4 days since the mission. Clint was still blaming himself, Tony still was in shock and I was numb. 

“Everyone will be here soon. We will make the speeches there will be lots of tears and pain. And then you will be gone forever. And I still don’t know how to survive.”

“Steve?” I heard Tony’s harsh voice. Full of pain and misery.

“She looks like a real doll Tony. A true beauty.” I said smiling sadly.

“I don’t want her to go.”

“I know. I don’t want that either but… She can’t stay. And she can’t just… I know it is hard but it will be okay.”

“No. It won’t look at yourself. How long will you act? You are dying inside.”

“I am dead inside Tony. I won’t be okay but life will go on. I buried to many friends and I survived. But (y/n) is not a friend she is the love of my life. Not was. Is. She always will be. Even death can’t take it away.”

“So…”

“I will keep saving the world. She died saving people she wouldn’t like it if I’d stop saving people. She would kill me. So… I will save people and live with her memory.”

“Is it as easy as you make it sound?”

“No. But there is no other way for me.”

***

“Hello doll.” I said smiling. Her grave was beautiful. Lots of bright colored flowers. None orange. She hated orange. I put blood red roses to her head stone. I caresed her name.

“It has been a while I am sorry. I was at Tokio. There were terrorist. I am okay. Team is okay. We beated the bad guys. We won. I… I still miss you like crazy. It has been 7 years can you believe? I love you. A lot. Still. It is not the same without your big smile to cheer me up. Sometimes I forget you are dead you know it is so surreal. You and death just don’t blend. You can never be dead. It feels like it. I think it is because you are living in my heart my memories. There is no day I am not thinking about you. Thinking how life could be. You and me. It is just… We were so close doll. So close to have it all and now you are gone. Tony opened a school under your name. I like the school there are a lot if bright kids. He uses your part of money for their education and I think he is trying to make this kids so bright that they can find a solution for every experiment HYDRA did. To prevent the deathd like yours. He and Wanda are doing everything to find those experiments and stop them. I gotta go now I promised your brother I will eat with them. But I am home for few days before the mission. See you tomorrow. I love you.” I said and made my way back home after I caresed her stone one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave kudos and comments.  
> If you have any ideas feel free to request.


End file.
